instantstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Even Better Than The Real Thing
"Even Better Than The Real Thing" is the series premiere and the first episode of the first season first season of Instant Star. It premiered on Canada on September 15, 2004, and in US on July 1, 2005. Plot Jude Harrison enters G Major's singer/songwriter contest called Instant Star. She was so nervous, but then she ends up winning the contest. From this point on, her life is no longer "normal." Her sister is extremely jealous of her and her friends don't know how to act around her. She discovers that her producer is Little Tommy Q from Boyz Attack, and that he is very hot. With a hot new producer and record execs expecting a hit from her, will Jude be able to survive in this new world?. Cast Main *Alexz Johnson as Jude Harrison *Tim Rozoz as Tommy Quincy *Kristopher Turner as Jamie Andrews *Barbara Mamabolo as Kat Benton *Laura Vandervoort as Sadie Harrison *Simon Reynolds as Stuart Harrison *Jane Sowerby as Victoria Harrison *Andrea Lui as E.J. Li *Tracy Waterhouse as Georgia Bevans Guest Star *Garen Boyajian as Hunter *Jeremiah Kincade as Himself *Billy Klippert as Himself *Katrina Matthews as Eden Taylor *Julia Schneider as Keisha *Brock Andrew Stephen as Robbie Quotes Jude: I wrote my first song when I was six, got my first acoustic at ten, and it has barely left my hands since. Everything I am, everything I've worked for, has brought me to this stage tonight. Sometimes if you listen really hard, you can almost hear it, that moment in your life that changes… forever. Trivia *In the original script, Jamie's gift to Jude (in place of Joe Strummer's guitar pick) was something made "out of old radio parts" in order "to help her channel her idols." *According to the Season 1 DVD set, Tom Quincy's Boyz Attack nickname was originally "Little Tommy C" instead of "Little Tommy Q". *Both Alexz Johnson (Jude) and Katrina Matthews (Eden) have been guest stars on "The Chris Isaak Show." *"Instant Star" is filmed on the same set as "Degrassi: The Next Generation" but not on the same days. The inside of the school is the same as in "Degrassi." You can tell by looking at the lockers, they're the same ones, and the hallways are indentical. The only difference is the exterior of the school. *In one scene, Jude's hair is in a pony tail then in the next, her hair is down and even curly. *"Even Better Than The Real Thing" is a song by U2. Notes *It aired on July 1, 2005 on The-N as a one hour episode with "Come As You Are." *The-N's Tagline: Jude Harrison rockets to fame! Making new friends...and new enemies. *In the States on The-N, this episode aired on July 1, 2005. *Alexz Johnson's featured song: "24 Hours." *It aired again on January 23, 2005 on CTV as a one hour episode with "Come As You Are." *In this show, we can see that Alexz has a different hair color then on the Disney show "So Weird," which she was on before. *Jude wins the "Instant Star" contest and Eden is the runner up. *This show aired as a special sneak peek after Canadian Idol on September 15, 2004. Pictures evenbetter2.jpg evenbetter3.jpg evenbetter4.jpg evenbetter5.jpg evenbetter6.jpg Evenbetter.jpg Tumblr lk8bk4DzFW1qj2gdso1 1280.png Tommy-and-Jude-instant-star-880496_300_440.jpg evenbetter10.jpg Category:Instant Star Category:Instant Star Season One Episodes Category:Instant Star Season One Category:Instant Star Season Premiere Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes